New dragon
by Toothless is best
Summary: My second story. My OC Tom again in HTTYD world. But now as a dragon and he can change to half dragon. Toothless as female. ToothlessXoc(i am not going to say more because i don't know what i should say.) (I DO NOT OWN HTTYD ... and rated T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**New dragon.**

**Author's note:**  
**Yup ... another story ... i know that i promised that i will upload it after the first one is done but ... but i just can't get it out of my head and i want those names for OCs in my other story and i just can't think about new names. About the characters ... they are same even name Tom is here (main character, he looks same and have same life as in the last story but he is still in the future and all that stuff from my previous story didn't happen , (and he is fan of HTTYD of course) so i am NOT going to describe him again).**

**3rd person's P.O.V:**

Tom woke up after really confusing dream. ''What the...'' Said Tom. Looking around his room.  
'These dreams are scary now ... well at the first it was nice but now?' Though Tom

** Dream:**

Odin , Thor , Loki and other gods sitting at the big table. They are talking about people about  
how they don't belive at them and how could they make 'em to. ''We should give them sign.''  
Said Thor. ''Yea , like we didn't do that for last ... how much 900 years?'' Said Loki sarcastically.  
''He is right , we should give them sign but different.'' All gods looked at Odin confused.  
''What do you mean?'' Asked Thor. ''When did they stoped to belive in us?'' Asked Odin. ''Well as i said 900 years ago and something.'' Answered Loki. ''What if we send them sign from this time to their.'' Said Odin all gods looked even more confused. ''Hmmm ... well as i remember they befriended dragons, right?'' Asked Odin. ''Yes.'' Answered Thor. ''What if we sned somebody from this time to their and he could change from dragon to human. We will control that changing of course.'' Said Odin , all gods looked at him like he is crazy or something. ''What?!'' Shouted Thor and Loki at the same time. ''Just listen to me it would make them all belive even more and they wouldn't stop.'' Some gods nodded and other looked like they are not sure what to do. All gods except Odin , Thor and Loki left. ''I am not sure what to say.'' Said Thor. ''Well we can try but we will need lot of power.'' Said Loki. ''I will pick someone personally.'' Said Odin. Loki and Thor nodded.

**End of the dream.**

Tomstood up and prepared to school. It was normal day ... well friday. Tom was walking home from school. Whole day he feeled like he was going to burn from inside or something. He was really, really hot. When he washed his hands in school they were dry in second. When he was almost home he suddenly feeled sharp pain in his arm ''Ahhhh... what the f...'' Tom didn't finish  
his sentence as he looked at his arm it was ... darker and when he touced it he could feel his skin  
was changing into ... ''Scales? '' Asked Tom. Then the pain was stronger with every second. He feeled lot of pain it feeled like hours. Then it stopped all the pain was gone... He opened his eyes and saw his 'arm' was black and it looked like more like a paw. ''Fuck! What is this?'' Asked Tom but for humans it was just a growl. Tom heard a scream behind him. He turned around and saw a woman that was pointing at him. He looked down and realised his body was different. Black totally black with scales. 'This is bad.' Though Tom. He heard police cars. 'I must go away... ok. ok. I am a dragon now... Wings! Of course .' Tom tried to flap his wings. It worked. Tom took his bag in his paws and tried to fly. He flied! He enjoyed the feel. After a minute of flying he saw a flash of light. Suddenly he was flying above the forest and he saw ocean in distance. 'What ? Where am i?' He tried to land. When he was on the ground he feeled really tired like he ran a marathon. He chcecked himself. He was black , covered in scales and had big ears and big wings. He started to walk with bag in his mouth, he didn't care where he is going. He just wanted to find something. Anything. He was so deep in his thoughs he didn't realise there is an edge in front of him. He made few more steps and fell as he was falling he screamed and cut himself on one of the rocks , he fell on the ground. He opened his eyes and tried to walk again. He feeled the cut but he didn't care. ''I. MUST. GO.'' Growled Tom to himself. He was standing only on his front legs. His vision was blurry, he tried to crawl. But after few seconds he fell on the ground, unconscious.


	2. My name is

CHAPTER 2

Author's note:  
Next chapter for my new story. I repeat i CAN'T continue without the names for my first story.

Toothless' P.O.V:

I was sleeping on the tree, it was after our first fly when we fell in the lake. I heard footsteps coming closer, i opned my eyes and saw dragon. He had something in his mouth. I watched him. He fell down with scream. I watched him as he tried to stand up and say ''I. MUST. GO.'' He tried to crawl but then just dropped on the ground. I came closer to him. I examined him. He was black and had same body shape as me , but he had bigger wings and those ears they were a lot bigger then mine. I must admit i was jealous at him because of that. I walked around him and i smelled him. He smelled like a hatchling. 'I never saw so big hatchling.' I though and smiled in mind. Then i noticed the cut on his side. It was big cut almost as long as my leg and he was bleeding too much. 'I must do something... Lick that cut? Yea that could help but if he wakes up it will be awkward. Ok. I must be quick.' So i started...

Meanwhile in Tom's mind:

Tom stood in front of viking gods. ''I guess you want to know why are you here.'' Asked Odin.  
''Yes.'' Answered Tom. ''I am going to make this quick. We brought you here because we want you to make vikings ... Yes i said vikings to belive in us. After all what happened with befriending dragons they slowly stopped to belive in us. We want you to convince them to belive in us longer.''  
Finished Odin. ''But why me? And why do i look like a dragon?'' Asked Tom. ''Because i choosed you and why are you i dragon body? Well we got our reasons. But don't worry with changing we will help you. And one more thing.'' Said Odin. ''I am listening.'' Said Tom. ''We want to make this easier for you so we will ... well teach you how to speak and write in their language. You will only talk in human or half dragon form in their language. Don't worry it will be quick.'' Said Thor. After that moment thousands of letters, words and voices ran through Tom's head. When it ended Tom looked around him and gods were gone.

Back at the cove:

I was almost done when i saw he started to move with his limbs. Like he was having a dream or something. I never had a dream. I know humans do have dreams , Hiccup told me. I looked at him one more time only now i realised he was skinny. He looked like he didn't ate for few days or he didn't have enough food. I saw he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were beautifull i never saw color like that.

Tom's P.O.V:

I woke up. The pain was still strong but i feeled a bit better. I opened my eyes. And i saw a dragon. I quickly tried to crawl away but pain stopped me. ''Hey! Take it easy.'' I heared female voice. I quickly looked around. Now i remembered what happened. ''Where am i?'' I asked.  
''Well you are on island called Berk and this place is 'cove'.'' Answered the dragon. I froze i was on BERK! I tried to move but pain stopped me again. ''Stupid dragon body.'' I growled. Dragon tilted his head to the right. ''What do you mean? You have other bodies?'' She asked almost like she was about to laugh. ''Yea something like that.'' I answered. ''What?'' She asked. ''Heh... Just give me a second. I'll explain.'' I answered. ''Well where should i start? Ah yes. It started 2 weeks ago i started having weird dreams about viking gods. At first only pictures of them and later they were talking to me. Today i was walking home. Suddenly i feeled pain and i saw my arm it was darker and scales growed on it. After few seconds i looked like this. I had to fly away. I saw flash of light. And i was flying above this forest. I landed and started walking. And i fell down here. And while i was out i had dream with gods again. They told me why am i here.'' I finished. Dragon almost laughted if i could call it laugh. ''Seriously?'' Asked dragon. ''Well what do you think that is?'' I said and pointed at my bag. ''I don't know.'' Answered dragon. ''Please push it closer to me and one more thing before i show you... I am from... I could say different time.'' I said. That dragon looked even more confused but pushed the bag closer to me. ''Thanks. '' I said as i started to search for something usefull in my bag. It was hard because of the paws. After few seconds i pulled out my encyclopedia of space. ''What is that?'' Asked dragon. ''It's called encyclopedia. This one is about stars.'' Dragon walked closer to me. I opened the book. And turned few pages with many pictures. ''What are these?'' Asked dragon. ''This is our planet system.'' I said and continued. ''This is Sun, then Mercury, Venus and Earth that's where we are. Then Mars ,Jupiter , Saturn , Uranus and Neptune.'' I finished. ''Planet system?'' Asked Dragon. ''Ok. This is Sun. And otherr planets are 'flying' around it.'' I staretd explaining. It took me few minutes to explain everything. After we were done i asked. ''And what's your name?'' Dragon looked at me. ''Toothless.'' Said dra-Toothless. ''Nice name. And I am Tom.'' I said as i looked at her. Well i was fan of the movie about them but now i feeled lot more. ''Can you tell me more about ... your time?.'' She asked. ''Yes...'' I answered and pulled out another book.

Author's note:  
Ok this is second chapter. And i promise Hiccup will be in the next one :D


	3. Worth it!

CHAPTER 3  
Author's note:

Chapter 3. i wanted to upload yestrday but internet failed me.

Toothless' P.O.V:

Tom was talking for hour or more. But when we were done it was almost totaly dark. Tom didn't move away from his place because of pain. He told me about many things and it was nice to have company. Tom packed his things and covered himself in wings. It started to rain. I was sleeping on the tree and Tom on the ground. I watched him , he was really different. Then i realised he is shivering. I walked to him. I stood in front of him and covered him under my wing. ''T-To-Toothless?'' Asked Tom. ''Just sleep. Alright?'' I commanded. ''Thank you.'' Said Tom and closed his eyes. He was shivering for few more minutes. 'He is completely like a hatchling' I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(NEXT MORNING)

I woke up. Tom was still sleeping so i tried to wake him up. ''Tom... Tom... wake up.'' I said softly. ''Just...5... more minutes.'' Mumbled Tom and nuzzled his head to my chest. 'aahhh' I sighted in my head ... Well it feels good. 'Okay 5 more minutes.' I though as i closed my eyes too.  
I was woken up (again) by Hiccup's voice. ''Toothless! I have a bad news and good news. Good news are they stopped training for 3 days and bad news is that we can't go flying during day and we have to be quiet.''Said Hiccup. Hiccup saw Tom and whispered . ''Toothless? Who is he?'' Asked Hiccup surprised. I nudged Tom with my head and said ''Tom wake up!'' Tom has finally woke up. ''W- what?'' Asked Tom. ''Just don't be angry okay?'' I asked and covered his view so he couldn't see Hiccup yet. Tom nodded. I stepped back.

Tom's P.O.V:  
I saw Hiccup and i thought. 'Some fun maybe?' I asked in my head. I stood up still feeling a lot of pain. I walked closer to Hiccup. Toothless was telling me to not hurt him and stuff like that. I was really close to him. He was shocked or just scared i don't know. I sat down in front of him (it looked like a scene from the movie when Toothless gave him fish and waited but i was a lot closer).  
I sniffed his hair. I didn't really smelled him it was just for the effect and then i nodded , turned around took my bag and walked on the other side of the cove. I heard Hiccup ask. ''What was that Toothless?'' I freaked him out. I chuckled and thought 'Worth it!'  
After few minutes i stood up and walked back to them. Toothless growled at me. ''Do you know how much you freaked him out?'' And slapped me with her tail. ''Yes , yes ... I know but it was worth it.'' I answered and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup tried to ask something but i started to write in the dirt with my claw.  
_  
Hi.  
My name is Tom.  
I am sorry i scared you  
but it was worth it.  
You should see yourself._

Hiccup readed the text and looked at me dumbfounded. ''Y-y-you... you can write?'' He asked.  
_  
YES_

He was looking at me for few seconds and then just said. ''Okay. I am cazy.'' With sarcastic voice.  
I turned around and walked to my bag. When i came back i lied down and pulled out a book. Same one i shoved to Toothless.

_I guess you want to know some things about me. Right?_

Hiccup nodded.

_This is going to sound crazy.  
One: I WAS human (yes totaly crazy).  
Two: I am not from this time.  
Three: Gods sended me here and don't ask me why. I can't tell you because something bad could happen.  
_  
Now he passed out. Thank god(s) Toothless catched him. ''What did you do?'' She asked really angry. ''I just told him who i am.''

Author's note:  
Yes i know short chapter but i think it's good or no?  
And it's fridaaaaaay! And who saw new episode of DRAGONS : DEFENDERS OF BERK? :D


	4. Not nice from you

Toothless' P.O.V:

What is Tom doing!? He jsut 'wrote' something down and Hiccup faints.  
''Tom!'' I growled. ''What?" He asked with his head down. ''What did you do to him?" I asked. ''I told you..." He answered ''Yes... I know but you must help him." I said. Tom nodded. '' 'Kay..."he said and then whispered. ''This will hurt.''  
'Hurt? ... why? ... Can't he just splash water on him.' Tom started to growl. Then some scales fell down from him and i heard how his bones cracked. It looked painfully. After few seconds i looked at him again. He was ... human. But with black scales , wings, tail and his ears were still like dragon but shorter. Bit shorter than mine. And he had pants. (BLACK JEANS JUST FOR YOU GUYS ). "Are you alright?" That was first thing that came to my mind. "Yes ... Now." He answered. 'So it DID hurt' I mentaly slapped myself. Tom walked to Hiccup and kneeled down next to him.  
''Hiccup... Hiccup wake up.'' Said Tom and slapped Hiccup not real slap just soft touch. After few few seconds Hiccup finally opened his eyes. Hiccup looked around and... "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Toothless help." Yeled Hiccup when he saw Tom. Toms happy expression was gone. ''GO AWAY FROM ME!'' Yelled Hiccup. After few seconds Tom stood up. ''I though you are different.'' Said Tom. 'Wait... how does he know Hiccups name and who he is? I must ask him... later.' After that Tom took his book and bag. He held his side where he was cut. I saw some blood on the ground. It was his blood. Tom walked on the other side while Hiccup was just looking at him. I looked back at Tom. He sat down on the ground. Then just lied down on his left side while he held his right side where cut was and covered himself with wing. I looked at Hiccup and gave him clear look that said _SERIOUSLY?. _I walked to Tom and Hiccup followed me.  
I stood in front of him. Tom didn't move. I nudeged him. Nothing. So i tried to get my head under his wing. And i succeeded. I looked in his eyes. They were full of sadness. ''C'mon Tom you must tell him something. I am sure he is sorry.'' I said and licked his face to cheer him up. Tom smiled and sat up. He uncovered himself. We heard 'd'aaawwwww' From Hiccup. Tom looked at him and said. ''Not funny.'' Hiccup nodded. ''So... who are you?'' He asked. ''As i wrote down there my name is Tom.'' Said Tom and pointed at place where we were before. ''So ... you can chage?.''  
He asked again. ''Yes... I can be dragon , half-dragon and human.'' He said. ''And what is this?''  
Asked Hiccup. ''Well... This is... ''Tom started to explain his books and other stuff. Just like he showed it to me.

Author's note:  
So i am back... You know school and stuff...  
And sorry. I know its short.


	5. History

CHAPTER 5  
Tom's P.O.V:

'Rule number 1: Never explain thing while you are hurt. It doesn't make you feel good. No shit Sherlock' I though. I asked Hiccup to go for some bandages. When he came back i wrapped my torso in bandages. It was best thing i could do at the moment. After that we ate. I didn't realise how hungry i was. After that i watched Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup was trying to catch her because he wanted to put saddle on her. Afte few minutes he finally caught her. Well she let him. After that they practised flying. And fell just like in the movie. After that Hiccup left. Toothless made small fire. I don't know how but i fell asleep.

Next morning:

I opened my eyes. And i saw Toothless watching me. She was standing in front of me few feet away from me. "Ummm Toothless?" I asked. She didn't respond. "Toothless?" I asked again and waved my hand. She finally came back to reality. "Sorry..." She said and turned away. I knew she is embarrased by what just happened. We waited for Hiccup and he came like one hour later. And they practiced again. I was still just watching them but i noticed my wound didn't hurt. I checked it while they weren't looking and it was healed. 'well drago healing i guess' I decided to have a bath later. Of course i will not undress.  
When Hiccup left it was almost night. I walked towards the lake. I entered the water. Then i felt something push me down. Of course i panicakted and as during that i lost all my air. I was never able to hold breath for long time anyway. I feeled as my lungs are being filled with water. I made last move with my arm and than everything went black.

Toothless' P.O.V:

I pushed Tom under water. It's joke of course. I just wanted to repay him what he did to Hiccup. I am sure he will be ok. He stopped to move. 'I guess he gives up.' So i let him free but nothing he didn't swam up.  
"C'mon get out i know you are playing it." I said but nothing. I started to panic. I dove under the water and pulled him out. He didn't move. I started to shake him awake. After few seonds he started to coughed out some water. He quickly ran to closest rock and coughed out more water and i am not sure but i caugh scent of blood. After that he just sat down near the wall and pulled his knees to his chest and placed his forehead on knees. I feeled so much guilt in me. I have to tell him something. I walked to him and nudged him and Whispered. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." I heared him sob. "I didn't want to scare you." I said. "It's not that." He said and continued. "It reminded me something. Do you want to hear it?" He asked.  
"Of course." I said. "I was young... I had one friend his name was Dan. We were swimming in lake near our town. I was afraid to go into the water. But he was already in. After few minutes he gave up on calling me in. He swam further into the middle. Suddenly i heared him calling for help. I saw him he was drowning. I swam to him but he was..." Tom Stopped. He forced himself to finish. "... Gone." That made me feel even more guilt and pity. "After that i didn't have any friends. His family hated me. They though he died because of me. And then my own mother started to dislike me." He finished. "I am sorry i didn't-" Tom cut me off. "I know you didn't know." Let's just forget this okay?'' He asked. I nodded. 'I can't just leave him like this!' I though so i forced myself behind him. So he was leaning againist me. He still cried but he smiled at me. "Thanks." He said.

Author's note:

I know it sucks maybe :D But i tried at least.  
I have some bad news. I will NOT be able to update for next 4 weeks. Because i am going on physical rehabilitation. But there is only WIFI and i have only normal computer. So that's the problem. I will write down some chapters while i am there but i will upload them only after i come back.

So bye!


End file.
